<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning a nightmare into a daydream by RainisFalling13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625718">Turning a nightmare into a daydream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13'>RainisFalling13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Harry [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Slut Harry, Top Ron Weasley, Underage Sex, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry honestly thought his best friend was having a nightmare. Concerned, he went to wake his friend. Instead he was pulled into bed and rutted against. Conveniently they were both naked, and well… Ron didn’t ever need to know.</p><p>WARNING: Dubious Consent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Harry [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Some smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning a nightmare into a daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry blinked awake. Groaning, he cast tempus and groaned again at the time. 3:15am. What had woken him up so early? Then he heard something. Rustling of covers, groaning. Goodness, was Ron having nightmares again? Harry knew his best friend hadn’t come out of the war completely unscathed but he hadn’t had a nightmare in weeks now!</p><p>Concerned, Harry tip toed over to his friend’s bed and rested a hand on the red head’s shoulder to gently shake him awake. He was startled that when Ron groaned again, instead of waking up he gripped Harry’s wrist and tugged him into the bed where the sheets had fallen half off the bed, exposing the pale chest. Off balance from the unusual response to both a nightmare and Harry trying to wake him, he fell forwards with the tug, ending up sprawling half on top of the pale chest and half on the sheets.</p><p>“Ron! What are you doing?!” He exclaimed. But Ron didn’t answer, merely wriggled uncomfortably until Harry moved himself to get out of the bed.  Back to chest, arms now wrapped around his waist, Harry was unable to get out. Ron was stronger than he looked after all. He’d left his damned wand behind too, and wasn’t too practiced with windless yet.</p><p>Then something stopped him short, freezing his body still. Ron had moved, pressing them tightly together, and making Harry realise Ron wasn’t having a nightmare, but a wet dream. He could feel a hardness pressed to his arse, and now he was suddenly very aware that Ron slept naked too. Though for probably <i>very different reasons </i>than Harry.</p><p>Harry was still loose and wet from Draco a few hours earlier, and that became even move evident as Harry wriggled to get out of the tight grip and accidentally parted his legs in an attempt to shuffle forwards, at the same time as Ron rutted forwards, erection easily slipping into the entrance. Harry’s body seized, stimulated despite the oversensitivity. He could feel part of his anatomy waken to the motion of those rocking hips. </p><p>He let out a soft moan. No he couldn’t do this! It was his best friend who was asleep! But as he again tried to wrestle out of the tightening arms, he squeaked when another thrust made his prostate meet the organ pressed inside him. Harry panted. He was such a whore dammit! Why was he so turned on by this?! Instinctively he pressed back, arching and moaning when Ron thrust again.</p><p>Despite the awkward angle, Harry made it work. He rocked his body in time to the red head’s rolling hips, pressing back as Ron moved forward, and rocking forwards and Ron pulled away. While Ron wasn’t as big as Blaise or Draco, he was still nothing to scoff at. A quick thought of how much Hermione might enjoy it sent excited and dirty chills straight to his dick, making it pulse in excitement.</p><p>Clearly Ron’s dream was getting more intense as soon he was thrusting harder and faster, drawing quiet moans out of his friend, and quiet <i>squelch</i>s that echoed loudly in Harry’s ears through the silent room. Harry’s eyes rolled, enjoying the new position and the constant fullness with complementary battering against his prostate. </p><p>Harry gasped as warmth flooded him. Ron had released inside him. <i>Ron</i> had released inside <i>him</i>. Ron had <i>released inside</i> him. Harry moaned whispering ‘<i>yes</i>’s and he pressed backwards, hoping to milk the prick dry. The closer position pushed Ron somehow deeper and Harry felt the tip of the organ press snugly into his button, quickly pushing out another moan and then his own release. Clamping arse cheeks squeezed the last drops out as Ron sighed and relaxed.</p><p>Harry knew his arsehole was <i>wrecked</i>. He couldn’t have three bouts of sex within just over 30 hours, two of which were incredibly intense. He had already been stretched by Blaise when he was fucked by Draco, and the evidence of his last tryst was still very evident by how easily Ron got inside him, cum lubing him up, and stretching was clearly unnecessary. Now as he felt the semen rush around inside him he knew what he had to do.</p><p>Ron wouldn’t know unless there was evidence or Harry told him. Harry knew he wouldn’t; it would freak his very straight friend out way too much and put a distance between them. Not to mention the impact on both of their relationships with Hermione. </p><p>Now not held back, Harry easily slipped away, blushing heavily at the <i>slurp</i> of spent cock pulling from his dripping hole. Stumbling back over to his bed, he picked up his wand, vanished the cum from his friend and bed, and got into his own, cock already swelling again from the dirty thoughts racing through his mind over what just happened.</p><p>Surely he had time to play?</p><p>Spreading his legs, Harry ran a finger up the wet trail towards his entrance, gathering the escaped treat that gravity had pulled from his body when he came to his own bed. Finger full, he brought it to his mouth. He poked his tongue out and began kitten licking the salty fluid off.</p><p>With one hand busy, the other wrapped around the growing prick, tugging at it and moving foreskin between wet fingers. His body shuddered as he replayed over and over the last ten minutes, the feeling of an erection easily slipping inside his gaping and sodden hole despite the awkward angle, the dirtiness of his sleeping friend that took him, the sensation of flooding cum. He loved that feeling.</p><p>Grabbing the nearest thing to play with, he pressed the long hard object against his hole. It slipped inside with less than no resistance, and the length meant he could feel it digging into his walls from where it sat, nestled in his prostate. He wriggled, feeing the object move inside him as he sucked on a cum-coated finger and pulled on his cock.</p><p>He pushed the invading object out, fingers pressed against the hard length to push it back in. He gripped the end and began brutally thrusting in into his body, battering his bruised prostate and sending tingles of pleasure into his member. </p><p>Too soon he was gasping as one final hard push into that spot sent a reaction though his length to explode cum out the end, spraying his already filthy sheets with even more cum, mixing with the leftovers from Blaise, Draco, and now Ron.</p><p>Slowly, he pulled the invading object from his body, his mind trying to figure out what it was before the answer came to him. It was his <i>wand</i>. Another wave of pleasure ran through his body at the forbidden use of the magical implement, but his member was too exhausted to care, staying limp.</p><p>He loved being a filthy whore, but he couldn’t look at Ron for the next day without blushing, and his wand? Well, he was never giving it to anyone for anything <i>ever</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's so short guys, but I wanted <i>something</i> and Ron wasn't going to do it awake and there's only so much sex one can have asleep and unaware. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>